The aim of the proposed project Science Snoops -- Life Science Investigations for Middle-School Students is to develop new, innovative software. With this software, students in grades 6-8 will learn about the scientific process through inquiry-based explorations of life and health science topics. Students will play the role of science investigators who solve cases presented to them by clients. In Phase I the goal was to develop a software module that is structured in such a way that interaction with it reflects how science is done - the scientific process, emphasizing inquiry, discovery, observation, recording, analysis, interpretation, and communication of conclusions as a way of achieving knowledge and understanding. The aim of the phase II Science Snoops development is to produce the software prototype combining all of these features and characteristics across all four modules: 1. Correlated to the National Science Education Standards Inquiry-based learning through solving real problems 2. Experience scientific processes 3. Interactive live-action video clips of scientists (experts) 4. TouchSense enhanced laboratory experiments and simulations 5. Curriculum implementation materials for teachers 6. Assessment of students. The goal of the project will be to provide evidence that the software prototype as conceived provides children with an opportunity to become actively involved with their own learning and become familiar with scientific ideas and processes consistent with the National Science Education Standards. The platform-independent, template-based software design will support commercialization by providing the means for the development of the software product in Phase III.